Bad Boy
by John Silver fan
Summary: Prequel to Hellfire.
1. Count Tyln Dooku

Lore rolled her eyes as Jedi Grand Master Yoda lectured her about controlling her anger. She wished she could leave, that someone would take her away from the Jedi. A smack on the head from the tiny Master's stick brought her back to reality. She sighed. Oh how she wanted to leave.

********

A large, callous hand covered her mouth, waking her.

"Be quiet and lay still," whispered a cultured baritone.

She obeyed.

"When I take my hand from your mouth, you will be silent, gather your things, and follow me. Understood?"

She nodded, fearing the man she could not see.

He took his hand away, and she did as he had told her. He then led her from Yoda's quarters. In the light of the hall from the city outside, she could see he was tall, standing at 6' 4", dressed in dark, elegant clothes, and his face hidden by a hood on his cape.

He seemed to know where he was going, as he led through the temple and out to a landing platform, where a sleek ship awaited.

"Get on board," he ordered.

"And if I don't?"

She got her answer through a painful twisting of her arm.

"I will break your arm _off_."

She quickly boarded the ship, clutching her arm.

They took off and were soon in hyperspace.

Once the pain in her arm had faded, she turned on her kidnapper.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her and drew back his hood. She recognized him from the Lost Twenty. The man before her was Count Tyln Dooku, the twentieth Jedi Master to willingly renounce the Jedi Order.

"Count Dooku?"

"Ah, you've heard of me. I'm flattered, my dear."

She scowled at him.

"Why have you kidnapped me?"

"You don't belong among the Jedi, do you? Accused of murdering one of their own then held prisioner within the walls of the temple."

Lore knew this to be true.

"It might not have been so bad if I hadn't been stuck with Yoda."

"Master Yoda means well, my dear, I assure you of that. Of all the Jedi, I would be the one to know him best. He did, after all, raise me. He was like my father."

She was surprised at this.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be insulting him then."

"It's all right. I tend to throw an insult or two myself once in a while."

"Yet, he was still a father to you, and I respect that."

He smiled at her.

"Good. Now, if Master Yoda took you under his wing, then that means there's something truly special about you. I'm _still_ trying to find what he saw in me all those years ago."

She giggled for a moment then caught herself.

"Sorry."

"It's quite all right. I tend to mock myself once in a while. It's a bad habit I've had since I was a child. Even Master Yoda couldn't train it out of me."

She smiled. Part of her liked him, but something still didn't feel right about him. She didn't know what it was and resolved to just wait and see.


	2. Dinner

Manor Dooku was an impressive sight to see, and Lore was amazed at it's design, beauty, and size.

Dooku landed in the main hangar and led her inside. He ordered a room to be prepared for her and hot baths drawn for both of them.

After her bath, one of the maids charged with looking after her, a middle-aged woman named Kira, handed her a dress to wear to dinner. Once she was dressed, Kira did her hair and gave her a bit of makeup. Then she was led to the dinning room.

She came in to see Dooku speaking with the hologram of a hooded man.

The Count turned and smiled at her. He kissed her hand.

"I must say, Miss Lore, red certainly is your color. Wouldn't you agree, Master?"

"Indded, Lord Tyranus," the hooded man said.

Dooku straightened.

"Allow me to introduce my current Master, Darth Sidious."

"A pleasure," Lore said, though she didn't really mean it.

Sidious nodded in return and ended the transmission.

"Now then, lets eat."

They ate in silence at first, for neither was exactly sure what to say.

Finally, Lore knew someone had to say something before she went crazy.

"So, Count?"

"Yes, milady?"

She paused briefly.

"Have you lived here long?"

"I personally have only lived here for eleven and a half years. My parents gave me to the Jedi when I was about three years old, and I returned here eight and a half years ago. Concerning my family, we've lived here for several generations. Just how many, I couldn't tell you, for I don't know. However, I am the last of my family line. The name shall die with me, for my parents never had any more children after me."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"Don't be. I feel that only my last years among the Jedi were wasted. Most of my time among the Jedi was not a waste, espeically when I trained my first apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn."

He paused for a moment, and his aura filled with sadness.

"Are you okay?" Lore asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. The memories are painful for me. Qui-Gon was the reason I left the Order. You heard of the Blockade and Battle of Naboo, correct?"

She nodded.

"Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith Lord in the Battle of Naboo."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He sighed.

"He had been attacked by the Sith earlier on Tatooine while repairing the Queen's ship. He told the Council, comfirming was beliefs and warnings that the Darkside growing stronger, but they ignored him and sent him back to Naboo anyway. It was his death that finally pushed me away, but enough of this. It's not good to dwell in the past."

They finished dinner in silence.


End file.
